Lo más complicado del mundo
by BGQueen
Summary: Los pensamientos de Kendall son un embrollo, ¿su relación con Carlos es correcta? ¿Es... lo suficientemente bueno para él? Hay muchas dudas y miedo en él y lo único que sabe a ciencia cierta es que el amor es... lo más complicado del mundo. Mal summary pero les prometo una pequeña sorpresa al final del capítulo... ¿o a la mitad? No sé, pero les gustará.


**A lo mejor y les aburre de principio pero les prometo que vale la pena leerlo hasta el fin. Es bueno y no sólo porque yo lo escribí. Gracias por leerlo y espero que se diviertan leyendo como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Su autora se los agradece.**

_BTR no me pertenece, ni la banda ni la serie, sin embargo la idea y la historia sí son completamente mías. _

* * *

No sabía bien que pasaba en estos últimos días, no entendía del todo, o prácticamente nada, lo que ocurría dentro de su propia cabeza. Todo estaba echó un desastre dentro de sí mismo, ideas, palabras no dichas y malas visiones de un futuro incierto era lo que lo atacaba constantemente y sin piedad alguna, quitándole el sueño y el apetito, ya ni siquiera se sentía agusto estando con sus mejores amigos o con Carlos, su lindo y tierno novio.

Guardo el cartón de leche que hasta entonces había sostenido en su mano derecha ausente y perdido pensado en cosas que no hacían más que arruinarle los días de principio a fin mirado fijamente un punto dentro de la nevera sin moverse. Completamente quieto. Suspiro y cerró la nevera con la mirada baja, algo iba realmente mal con él.

No podía tener dudas, no las había, su amor era la cosa más sincera que jamás había sentido dentro de él y lo sabía porque… porque de verdad amaba a Carlos. No era atracción o deseo, tampoco un desplante o un simple experimento juvenil, iba más allá de eso. Era un sentimiento más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera dentro de su pecho. Era amor, el más puro e inocente y lo sabía porque cada vez que pensaba en Carlos no podía evitar el que su corazón saltará y no fuera capaz de recordar cómo se respira por un par de segundos. Algún día seguro acabaría muerto de asfixia, pensó con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro.

Carlos era el mejor novio del mundo, Kendall podía estar seguro de eso, siempre atento, cariñoso, alegre y sonriente, era capaz de alegrar hasta al corazón más amargo. Volver más azul el cielo con una sonrisa y arreglar un día roto con sus propias manos. Era el mejor y por eso Kendall sentía que no era lo suficiente para él. ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle? Nada. Sí hasta el primer momento lo único que le había dado habían sido dudas, miedos y rechazos. ¿Qué? No fue fácil admitir su homosexualidad y atracción por su mejor amigo el mismo día y ni se diga lo complicado que fue el conquistarlo y acabar siendo su pareja. No se arrepentía para nada, sería un idiota si lo hiciera, pero sí había una cosa que le quitaba el sueño siempre, que lo sumergía a un oscuro y frío pozo de desesperación y decepción de sí mismo. Se sentía mal sabiendo todo el sufrimiento que el latino había guardado para el solo durante tanto tiempo, ocultado su amor y dolor para él solo. Kendall había sobrepasado la delgada línea entre crueldad e ignorancia cuando presa del miedo había decidido alejar a Carlos de él, asustado por descubrir sus los sentimientos que su mejor amigo le profesaba inocentemente, siendo cruel y frío con él. Le había roto el corazón tantas veces que ahora le sorprendía lo mucho que Carlos llegaba a amarlo cada día como si aquellos sucesos sólo hubieran ocurrido dentro de la cabeza del rubio. No era justo y aunque Kendall quisiera compensárselo de alguna manera, nunca hallaba la manera correcta de hacerlo o una que fuera suficientemente buena como para curar cada herida que había en el latino, porque las había aunque Carlos se esforzará en ocultarlas y decir que todo estaba bien. A veces cuando se quedaban los dos solos en un cómodo silencio podía notar esa mirada en el más bajo, la misma que ponía cada vez que veía al rubio salir con alguien más. Los recuerdos los atacaban a los dos pero, y lo sabía sin miedo a equivocarse Kendall, Carlos era el que más sufría de los dos.

Kendall se dejó caer en el sofá con un fuerte suspiro y la mirada puesta en el techo. Estaba solo en el apartamento, sus tres amigos se habían ido al estudio a ensañar una canción nueva con Gustavo solos ya que el pobre hombre calvo tendría un ataque si Kendall no dejaba de hostigarlo con palabras sobre lo hueca que sonaba aquella canción y lo poco que reflejaba sobre los cuatro. Una vacía canción pop carente de emociones, así la había llamado Kendall tan pronto había leído la primera línea y por ello se había ganado una tarde entera solo con sus pensamientos, incluso su madre y hermanita habían salido de compras o algo parecido.

-Lo extraño –murmuro para sí mismo Kendall, no podía dejar de pensar en el latino-. Ya sueno como una chica enamorada. –El rubio entrecerró sus ojos para reír, un hábito que había adquirido de la persona que era dueña de su mente ahora. Amaba que hiciera eso, su rostro se veía más adorable cuando lo hacía.

Carlos se merecía algo mejor que él, lo sabía, incluso se lo había comentado una vez tragándose el miedo que sentía al pensar que su respuesta sería un rotundo sí, pero no fue así; Carlos había sonreído enternecido y le dijo que a pesar de todo el dolor y de haber perdido las esperanzas desde hace mucho, el día que Kendall le había correspondido había sido el segundo mejor día de su vida, el segundo ya que el primero siempre sería el día que lo conoció y supo que sería una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Y lo era. Era el hombre que amaba y amaría siempre. En ese momento el rubio sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, nunca nadie le dijo algo como eso, palabras que significaban mucho, mucho más.

La historia era como sacada de una novela mexicana, llena de drama y falsos sentimientos. Primero su relación con Jo que jamás lo había llevado a nada y después el pequeño experimento con Logan y el supuesto enamoramiento que había tenido por él ya que era el primer y único hombre de ese tipos de gustos que había conocido. Era de esperarse y aunque ahora todo seguía como siempre o incluso mejor ya que Logan había parecido realmente contento cuando Kendall le dijo que él en realidad amaba a Carlos y no a él. Qué a él sólo lo quería como el hermano que jamás había tenido y que le deseaba la mejor de la suerte con lo que le esperará más adelante. Incluso siendo libre después de dos pésimas relaciones y teniendo al latino prácticamente a sus pies no puedo ir y confesarle lo que sentía de buenas a primeras. Quizás por cobardía o tal vez porque muy dentro de sí esperaba ser rechazado por el otro. Era miedo lo que lo detenía de tan sólo intentarlo. Había lastimado tanto a su amigo, a su mejor amigo. Aún le sorprendía lo amoroso y noble que resultaba ser el latino, la mayoría de las veces sentía que no se lo merecía.

Kendall cerró sus ojos y entreabrió su boca un poco para poder respirar hondo. Amaba a Carlos con todo su corazón y no había otra cosa de la que estuviera tan seguro como lo estaba de ese sentimiento tan hermoso que compartía con su pareja.

Tal vez la sociedad no lo vería bien, incluso sus adoradas fans iban a odiarlos un poco por tomar la drástica decisión de querer estar juntos, algunos los juzgarían y otros tratarían de separarlos cueste lo que cueste. Kendall tenía miedo, no por él sino por lo que podría pasarle al moreno. Lo que menos deseaba es que alguien lastimara a Carlos, él no se lo merecía, tenía un gran corazón y era una de las personas más nobles que conocía. Carlos merecía más que nadie ser feliz y tener una vida llena de alegría y placeres que Kendall se aseguraría de darle todos los días del resto de sus vidas. A lo mejor y era muy pronto pensar así pero Kendall tenía la certeza de que podría y pasaría su vida entera junto a Carlos. Su Carlos.

-Mi Carlos… -susurro con una boba sonrisa en los labios y una agradable sensación de hormigueo en su estomago, las ya conocidas ''mariposas''. Adoraba sentir eso porque cada vez que le pasaba sólo tenía un solo nombre grabado en su cabeza.

Carlos García.

Carlos García.

Carlos García de Knigth.

Carlos Knigth.

Comenzaba a extrañar a su chico.

Se movió sobre el sofá cerrando sus ojos tranquilamente dispuesto a tomar una siesta para que así el tiempo se fuera más rápido y pudiera ver a Carlos. Vaya, ya sonaba como un completo loco, incluso sentía que se pondría a trepar las paredes en cualquier momento de la pura desesperación.

¿El amor era así? No podía evitar pensar que sí, en efecto, el amor era exactamente así. Una enfermedad que nunca te dejaba en paz y de la que no podías huir jamás porque era imposible. Estaba en tu corazón y de ahí nunca se iría, hicieras lo que hicieras. Estaba feliz, aún sabiendo que estaba hasta el fondo en un imaginario pozo de sentimientos, porque era con Carlos. Sólo por eso.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de pronto y a través de ella entro Carlos agotado y cubierto de sudor, con la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos. Kendall tan pronto lo vio entrar no pudo evitar dar un salto y correr, literalmente, hasta donde estaba él para recibirlo algo, muy, ansioso.

-Carlitos –exclamó Kendall con una gran sonrisa.

Carlos apenas levanto su cabeza cuando los labios de Kendall ya se encontraban sobre los suyos dándole un hambriento y algo loco beso, mordiendo y succionando cuando podía. El latino colocó sus manos en el ancho pecho del rubio y las apretó contra él correspondiendo el beso con la misma energía y ansiedad. Él también había extrañado mucho a su novio.

A tropezones terminaron sobre sobré el sofá, uno arriba del otro, besándose y acariciando sus cuerpos. Reconociéndose tras cada caricia, dibujando caminos invisibles de una autopista de deseo y placer. Carlos jadeaba y Kendall apenas lo dejaba respirar a la mitad de cada beso.

-K-Kendall… -susurró Carlos disfrutando de cada caricia lasciva o no que el más alto le dedicaba exclusivamente a él.

-_Te amo._

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Carlos realmente sorprendido. Kendall jamás le había dicho esas dos palabras en todo lo que llevaban de relación. Alejó a su novio de él con un suave empujón. Necesitaba oírlo de nuevo. Necesitaba… no, exigía que se lo dijera mirándolo a los ojos.

-Carlos… te amo –respondió en voz clara y seria. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta ya que no creía que fuera necesario porque con una sola mirada sabía que Carlos podía sentir todo su amor. A veces, sencillamente, era necesario decirlo en voz alta y al ver como los ojos achocolatados de Carlos brillaban como la misma luna no pudo estar más satisfecho con haberlo, por fin, dicho claramente y siendo completamente sincero.

El latino sonrió extasiado, lleno de felicidad y emoción. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Nunca había tenido dudas pero las pocas que había o habría se esfumaron tan pronto Kendall lo miro a los ojos y dijo esas dos palabras que contenían muchas más emociones que cualquiera. Agarró a Kendall del cabello y lo jalo hasta él para besarlo desesperado, el rubio obviamente no dudo en corresponderle con mayor fervor y deseo.

Pronto las caricias se hicieron más profundas y los besos más húmedos y descarados. Las lenguas chocaban y se entrelazaban de una forma que podría definirse como obscena y descarada. La temperatura del lugar fue aumentando y las prendas en los dos chicos rebosantes de excitación y pasión empezaros a disminuir hasta que ambos quedaron prácticamente desnudos, cubiertos sólo en los lugares más íntimos que empezaban a despertar y estrecharse con desesperación, friccionándose con tanta fuerza que llegaba a ser doloroso pero no por eso el placer los abandonaba. La cadera de Kendall subía y baja sobre la pelvis de Carlos mientras se besaban y degustaban el sabor de la boca del otro vueltos locos por el placer.

-Hazlo, ya… Kendall –pidió con la voz ahogada Carlos. Sus ojos estaban apenas entreabiertos y su cabeza hace mucho que había dejado de funcionar. Su sentido común había volado bien lejos de él y lo único de lo que era consiente era de cuando amaba y deseaba al chico sobre él.

Kendall sonrió al oírlo. Su mano se deslizo del pecho a la cadera de Carlos en un lento y tortuoso movimiento, marcando con la yema de sus dedos cada musculo que pasaba debajo de su mano. De pronto la fricción que ambos cuerpos ejercían el uno con el otro no era suficiente, el rubio necesitaba estar dentro del moreno, lo necesitaba y deseaba como loco, pero iría lento porque sabía que lo que seguía seguramente no sería del agrado del latino. El bóxer ajustado color negro de Carlos fue mandado lejos con la demás ropa y los dedos de Kendall se colaron a través de la entrada pequeña y estrecha de Carlos de un solo movimiento.

-¡Ah! ¡Bruto! –se quejó el moreno estirando con algo de fuerza el cabello de Kendall. El rubio río y movió sus dedos hasta que la respiración de Carlos se volvió jadeos y gemidos de placer-. Hmp… Ahg… Kendall…

Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta Kendall ya estaba dentro de Carlos gruñiedo por lo deliciosamente apretado que era ahí dentro. Su miembro se asfixiaba por completo pero no quería ni era capaz de salir de ahí. El suave vaivén de su cadera se hizo presente aumentando gradualmente hasta que su virilidad entraba y salía por completo del latino. Carlos gemía, gritaba, jadeaba y exclamaba su nombre como si fuera el mejor de los poemas, sus uñas se encajaban sobre su espalda pero a Kendall no le importaba ya que la sensación era más que gratificante. Cada jadeo que salía de esos labios lo volvía más y más loco y lo llevaban al borde del orgasmo. Podía venirse en cualquier momento y el moreno parecía que le pasaba igual ya tras cada embestida su entrada se contraía más y más. Ya casi. Ya estaban por llegar hasta lo más alto, consumiendo su amor y su deseo de ser uno. El líder de la banda gruño y echó su cabeza hacia atrás al igual que el latino, había tocado un punto que provocado que una corriente eléctrica cruzará su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. El movimiento para un momento y ambos trataron de calmar su respiración. Carlos miro a Kendall y Kendall miro a Carlos y no pudo haber un momento más perfecto y especial que ese. Los dos se amaban por completo y sus corazones ya se reconocían como uno solo. Eso era amor. Estaban perdida e irremediablemente enamorados.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé, Litos.

Y no hubo más palabras que decir, ya no había necesidad. Todo se había dicho con sólo una mirada. Ambos habían visto su alma reflejada en sus pupilas y ya no quedaban dudas o miedo. Inferioridades o inseguridades. Siempre estarían juntos, en esta vida y las siguientes. Su corazón sería uno hasta el último aliento y más allá.

Kendall se inclinó y Carlos estiro su cuello para unir sus labios y continuar con su antiguo labor. Un par de estocadas más y Kendall acabó dentro del moreno y Carlos sobre el abdomen de los dos en un delicioso e inimaginable orgasmo. El rubio se dejo caer sobre el pecho del latino y estiro su brazo para tomar una frazada que había acabado en el suelo tras su primera ronda de besos, cubrió ambos cuerpos y dejo escapar un suspiro de felicidad y satisfacción. Habían echó el amor al fin, y había sido mucho mejor de lo que jamás soñó. Esto pasaba cualquier fantasía o sueño, esto había sido real y simplemente perfecto.

-Kendall…

-¿Qué pasa? –respondió Kendall levantándose en seguida pensando que había lastimado al tesoro más preciado que tenía, pero al verlo sólo se topo con los ojos chocolate de Carlos bien abiertos y su rostro completamente rojo. Cómo un faro de navidad. Kendall río, supuso que eso se debía a que ambos estaban desnudos y el hecho de qué Kendall aún no ''salía'' de dentro del otro. Aunque no imagino para nada lo siguiente que salió de los labios del latino.

-De-dejamos la puerta abierta…

_Sabía que se había olvidado de algo._

* * *

**¿Reviwes? Díganme por favor si quieren que haga la parte de Logan y James, tengo algunas buenas ideas y jamás había escrito algo de ellos dos, sería un buen reto ya que tampoco suelo hacer muchos lemons. Gracias de ante mano por sus comentarios.**

**Larga vida y prosperidad V.**


End file.
